The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A variety of sensors may be used to sense various operating conditions associated with an engine system. The sensors provide signals based on the operating conditions to an engine control module (ECM). For example, an intake air temperature (IAT) sensor senses a temperature of intake air entering an engine. A humidity sensor senses humidity of the intake air. A barometric pressure (BP) sensor senses a barometric pressure of the atmosphere.
Each sensor may generate a signal based on the operating condition and send the signal to the ECM. The ECM may sample the signal and convert the signal into units such as temperature, humidity, and pressure. The ECM may use the signals to make control decisions for the engine system.